


Kind Emperor

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Not Enough Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emperor Shiro, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Slave Lance, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662





	Kind Emperor

Shiro is not a kind emperor.

His heart is as black as the storm clouds outside the castle walls. Eyes like the stormy seas. His skin frozen to the touch, matching his icy kingdom.

A kingdom made out of ice and snow from the land.

He claimed this land for his own after being held prisoner here for so long. They used to call him champion, he was the ruler of the gladiator ring. Now, he is their emperor. A ruthless killer, and leader of frozen soldiers who king the late emperor Zarkon and his hag of a wife Haggor.

His right arm, black, like ash from the flame kingdom. The witch Haggor - she gave this to him after taking his real one and this _fake_ was a prize.

Black fur clung to his shoulders, dragging behind him, only being held by a gold chain around his thick neck and broad shoulders. Boots, made of black seal skin and his gloves from boar hid.

He was frightening.

Kingdoms bow beneath his boot. 

Once a kind, loving soul - now broken and shattered into what his people see now.

To be truthful, Shiro doesn't recall his past.

It's like it's being hidden from him behind a fog black smoke and burned.

And to be honest, he doesn't care.

It's in the past, and if his mind decides to remember, so be it - it will not change who he is now.

This is just who he is now, and he dose not mind.

_*_

Today, the emperor was seeing to it that the new prisoners know their place beneath him. Some had dark skin, other light - whip marks and scars cover most of the bodies - _'good.'_ He thought. ' _Some of their spirits are broken_ _.'_

But one caught his eye. The only one smiling, the only one that doesn't belong amongst the broken souls.

The young man has lightly tan skin - fine as silk, bright blue eyes - that challenge the powerful waves of the sea and a sparkle in his smile - one that belongs to the heavens. He whispers to the younger children, smiling happily, making the younger's giggle.

The emperor's eyes lock onto the soft, smooth skin that would probably bruise if he were to touch it.

The boy's head turns to Shiro, their eyes lock onto one another. His toothy smile widened, and bolted to the emperor with joy.

"Shiro!" He cheered, his voice like honey dripping into Shiro's ears as stops in front of the older man. A wild, wide, hopeful smile stretches across the tan boy's face. "Look at you - I haven't seen you in over two years. Oh my gods, just wait until Keith sees you! - oh - oh, and Allura! And Matt-"

"Silence slave," a guard orders, pulling back the chair around the boy's neck.

Hisses leave the young man. His head whips back, growling at Shiro's soldiers. "Hay! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to an old friend. Gods - show some patients," the slave scolds, before turning back to Shiro with that same cherry lips grin.

The emperor is stunned to his actions - the soldiers- the other slaves - all taken a back at this bold slaves actions.

"So, what you doing here?" The prisoner asks, playfully rocking back on the heels of his bare feet.

An old memory came to mind, one he had long forgotten.

_-_

_"Shiro," the boy spoke to him. "You know your my hero right?"_

_The older man hums, staring up at the sun raise. "Are you scared I won't return?" Asked Shiro in a joking tone, his eyebrow raised._

_"Yes," the tan boy spoke softly._

_Soft chuckles leave the back of the man's throat. "If I'm not back in a year, come looking for me - I don't die so easily," he promised._

_The other hummed softly, face pink. "Shiro?" He asked in a whisper._

_"Yes Lance?"_

_"Can you kiss me?" His face reddens, eyes glitter in the morn._

_"Yes, my love."_

_-_

Shiro looks down at the boy in his memory. "Did I use to know you?" He asks, looking down at the boy, who's face reflects saddens and rejection.

"Shiro. It's me - Lance."

_*_

Months came and left.

That strange prisoner kept escaping his cell, or rather, the room Shiro gave him. Every so often, the prisoner, or Lance, found or made new ways and excuses to see the emperor.

Soon, Shiro thought it best to fully remove the soldiers at Lance door, allowing the boy to wander as he so pleased. And he did and Shiro gave him the finest of clothes. If he was going to wander - might as while show off.

Lance could barely be contained. If the trickster found the smallest of loopholes to be by the emperor - he took it. Didn't matter what it was or where they were or who saw - of course, Shiro didn't mind.

Neither did Lance.

The boy is cunning, a trickster with a sharp slivertongue - one of a snake and eagle eyes to see the untruths.

His archery is unmatched even in the blizzard hell outside, and quick thinking is like that of a trained soldier - better then his own men.

The way Lance goes from sharp and witty too goofy and charming was like he was shifting into person entirely. Like a mask despite to hide what's truly their.

When Shiro didn't have Lance by his side, the boy was either in the library, the garden, or in the emperor's chambers - waiting like a dog for its master to return. But Lance isn't a dog, no, he's a wild wolf only loyal to Shiro.

It's quite lonely now if Lance isn't at the rulers' side, and the once cold emperor finds himself wanting to return to his chambers more and more often to see _'his loyal wolf.'_

Shiro, a broken, heartless ruler, found himself being drawn to Lance, wanting him by his side throughout the day.

Like in the memories that slowly started to return, but he paired them no mind - this is a new chapter - _a new Shiro,_ that will never leave his lover again.

The day had come when the decision of Lance sleeping in the emperor's chambers came.

Rumors of the ruler sleeping with his favorite prisoner spread around the palace like wildfire.

Some maids would sneak up to the large door of the lords room and listen to the load moans coming from the ruthless rulers partner.

"Kashi!" Lance slurred, throwing his head back.

The emperor grunts, bucking his hips up into his lover, who is riding the top of him, making the younger gasp in pleasure.

"That's it darling," hisses the older of the two. "Now tell me again where you belong," orders the emperor.

"Here," Lance chokes out in a broken sob. "In your chambers. By - by your side," he gasps, rocking back down on his emperor.

Shiro smirks up at his mess of a lover. "Yes. And who are you loyal to?" Suddenly bucking his hips at a faster pace.

Lance gasps, fingers dinging into the meat of Shiro's shoulders. "You!" He sobs. "I'm loyal to you - only you," he loudly moans, tears clouding his lusty blue eyes. "I'm yours."

A possessive purr rumbles in Shiro's throat. In haste, Shiro pushes Lance to his back, trusting into the younger male. Lance's legs wrap around his lover.

"That's right," he growls. "You belong to me. Your old kingdom no longer exists - this is where you belong. By my side, my lover, my empress," he finishes with a hiss. "You'll bare my heir," he orders of his lover.

"No - no Shiro!" Gasps Lance. "I - I'm a man!"

The emperor smirks down at his love. "Do you think that will stop me?!" He grunts, before kissing Lance passionately on the lips, muffling his loves cries of pleasure.

Outside the door, a handful of the maid swoon.

Their emperor is truly kind.

_*_

Shiro is cruel emperor.

He's killed many, and conceded all that stood before him - now his underling.

One of the only kingdoms he refused to touch is the kingdom of Altea. The kingdom he and Lance once severed in - but that's more to please Lance and not his blood lust.

To many - Shiro will not haste I'm taking his enemies' heads as trophies, or kill for gold and jewels.

But to his people, his lover, he's a very kind man.

 

 


End file.
